Dances with Wolves
by Kanai16
Summary: she a rebelloius teen princess who doesn't want to mate. so what happens when her parents set up a ball and suitors from all over come to take her hand in marrage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters.

So you don't get confused when you see wolfs I mean the ones who has a human form and when you see wolves I mean the ones who only have a wolf form.

Dances with Wolves

Chapter 1

"Aaahhhooooo."

The call from her pack roused the sleeping beauty from her dreams.

Popping up out of bed she went to her window and listened.

"Aaahhhooooo."

When she heard the call a second time she went and threw on her baggy fur pants and a brown mid-drift top. Putting her hair in a loose ponytail she jumped out her window.

She ran through the under bush 'til she reached the wall of the castle grounds. Looking around to make sure no one was coming she moved a bush that was covering a hole in the wall. She climbed through the hole and looked around before running into the forest.

She reached the mountain that housed her pack that was a few miles away from the castle. It was based beside a series of short waterfalls

She walked into a cave that was halfway up the mountain and saw her pack sitting around someone.

The pack of 29 had 13 females and 16 males. There were 20 who only had a wolf form, 5 who only had a humanoid form and 4 who had both.

She walked up to them as two wolves came up to her. She rubbed their ears before sitting in the circle and looked over her hurt comrade.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by a demon hunter on his way back from Alzar." Gin, her alpha male said.

Gin was 6'4 with forest green hair and grey eyes. In human years he was 75 but in demon years he was 19, still in his prime, with the body of a god. Chiseled features and a tan toned body.

She looked over her hurt friend looking at his wound. He was lying on his stomach with the wound on his back.

It was a long slash mark that went from his shoulder to the bottom of his back. The wound was wide and still bleeding.

His name was Izu. He was 5'11 with blue eyes and orange hair. Inhuman years he was 73 but in demons he was 17.

"Okay Izu, this is going to sting a little." She raised her hands over the wound and after a few moments her hands glowed blue as Izus' wound closed.

She pulled her hands back as Gin and some others moved Izu to a pallet in the back.

She stood and walked out with the two wolves from before following her.

"Get him some water for when he wakes." Gin said following her out.

He found her standing by one of the falls with the wolves standing beside her.

"I want to know who it was that attacked him, and why." She said

"Will do, but what about the lord of the lands?" he asked walking up to her.

"Just tell him its business."

"Are you going back today?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back later." She said

"Kagome." He called to her as she was about to run off. "You've been holding it off for a while but your parents are going to force you to mate."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. Who knows, I might choose you." She said running off, while leaving behind a blushing friend.

He looked at the wolfs to see them grinning.

"What are ya'll looking at." He said walking back in the cave, with the wolves laughing at him.

End 1

I hoped you liked it enough to review. So tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Dee K


	2. upsetting meeting

Dances with wolves

Chapter 2

Reaching the castle, Kagome entered the same way she left. In her room she changed back into her sleeping gown and was about to go back to sleep.

"Now for some sleep time"

She pulled back the spread and was about to lay down when her mother, Tsuki, walked in.

"Good, you're awake." She said

'So much for sleep.' Kagome thought

"Your father wants to speak with you in his study after breakfast." Tsuki said walking over to the closet and pulling out a kimono.

Kagome fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"You know if you stopped going to see that so called pack of your in the middle of the night, you'll get some decent sleep." Tsuki said laying the kimono on the bed.

It was light blue with black sakura flowers on them.

Kagome sat up and looked at her mother.

"Why are you here, and where's Kandy."

Tsuki looked at her. "She had to run errands for your father."

Kagome got up and left to take a bath. When she returned she saw that Tsuki left shoes and hair ornaments along with her outfit. She got dressed but left her hair down.

Kagome walked into the dinning room and was greeted by her family. Her father, Tomo, her mother, and her three younger sisters; Kasumi (6), Matsuri (4), and Miyuki (2).

She sat down next to her mother and waited for father to start eating.

After breakfast Kagome left with her father while Tsuki and her sister went outside. They walked into the study. Kagome sat down in front of the mahogany desk as Tomo went to the widow.

Tomo looked at her and sighed to himself.

"Kagome, you already know what I'm going to say. But I'll say it one more time. You have to find a ma-"

"I will not marry." She aid with an air of finality around her.

Tomo rubbed his temples and looked Kagome in the eyes. "You will marry because I say so. Now next weekend, there will be a ball held for you. It will be a week long so I hope you'll be prepared." He said walking a round his fuming daughter and out of the room.

45 minutes after he left Kagome was still sat there with her hands balled into fists. She was trying to calm down before she left room.

A passing servant saw her sitting there and walked up to her.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked. Then the sent of copper hit his nose. "What happened are you hurt anywhere?" He said checking her over.

Kagome looked at him then down to her hands, which she held so tight that her nails drew blood.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said unballing her fist as they healed. She stood and walked out of the room. She was still angry but not enough to take it out on a servant. So she grabbed the first soldier she saw, which happened to be a general in her father's army.

"Ah, princess what's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome kept walking not saying anything till they reached the dojo. She tossed him across the room to the wall with that held weapons.

He landed on his feet and looked at her

"Defend your self Kerugma." She said materializing a sword in her hands and charging at him. Kerugma turned and grabbed a sword off the wall and turned back just in time to block her first attack.

"Princess Kagome what's wrong." He asked again as Kagome attacked again.

"Pleasantries aside Kerugma. Fight me as you would in a battle." She said using a barrage of attacks.

Kerugma was having a hard time keeping up with her attacks.

"So I'm guessing that your father told you about the ball." He said attacking her.

She gritted her teeth as she thought about her father. Thinking about him made her angrier, making her attacks more powerful.

"I can't believe he wants me to mate. I would think that he wouldn't want some guy to come and take over our land. I mean is not like we need another person to add." She argued.

Their swords met in ac lash of strength as one sword pushed against the other. Pushing herself back Kagome finished with her famous three step move.

"Thanks kerugma." She said as most of her anger evaporated and she walked out of the dojo. Right as she walked out his clothes tore and fell off, leaving him covered only by his armor.

End 2

Read/review

Thanks,

Dee K


	3. Chapter 3

Dances with wolves

Chapter three

The day is finally here

The day was finally here. The day when men from all over the world will come to the northern lands of Japan. The day men seeking the hand of the only daughter of the northern lord.

The day when…

"Uhh. I can't believe I'm doing this."

…the said daughter has a royal breakdown.

"Lady Kagome please calm down." Her personal servant Mimori said.

"I can't. In less than half an hour men I don't even know are gonna try and win my hand." Kagome said pacing back and forth as her personal dresser tried to keep up with her.

"You've been calm all this week, why now do you choose to have an anxiety attack." Her mother said walking in with her younger brother, Souta.

"Because I was in denial." Kagome stopping to look at them.

Well why don't you continue to be in denial." Souta said.

Tsuki cut her eyes at him. He looked at her and backed out the room. "I'll see you later Kagome."

Tsuki turned back to Kagome who started pacing again.

"Make sure she's ready." Tsuki said knowing she wasn't going to be able to calm her daughter.

"Yes m' lady."

Kagome made sure her mother was gone before plopping on her bed. She sat for a few minutes then a bright look came to her face.

"I don't like that look." Mimori said to the dresser.

"If he wants me to go along with this I gonna do it my way." She said standing and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" her personal guard/ best friend, Sango said.

Sango was a wolf demon with black hair and brown eyes.

"To get my date." Kagome said walking out of the castle and into the forest.

Sango sighed before following behind her.

"Your father is not going to like this."

"Humph."

"Where is she!"

"Calm down Tomo. She'll be here before the suitors do." Tsuki said sipping tea and watching her mate rant.

"She wasn't suppose to leave the castle." He said

"It's her last day of freedom. I thought you would've known how she was going to act. She'll probably get a male from her pack and bring him here just to anger you." She said.

"…"

She looked at him.

"Don't jinx me, please." He said sitting as a servant brought a cup of tea.

"This is gonna be fun." She said

"You want me to do what?" Gin said.

"Come with me to my ball." Kagome said

"This is crazy Kagome. The reason for this ball is so you can find a mate.'

"Well if you won't come as my escort, then come as my helper."

"What?" Gin and Sango said.

"If I have to get married then I want my pack to have a say in who they would like to see around and get along with. Also help me narrow down the men." She said

Gin sighed and Sango shook her head.

"I'm not good at formal things, but I'll go." He said

"Great. Be at the castle by 7'." She said as her and Sango left.

"You look beautiful dear." Tsuki said looking her daughter over.

Kagome was dawned in a gold ball kimono with gold slippers. Her hair wait put up in a French twist roll.

"Are you ready?" Tomo said walking in. "you look lovely."

"Thank you father." She said turning away from him.

"You can't still be mad at me." He said

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"M' lady, your guest is here."

"Thank you, send him in." Kagome said looking her self over.

"Him, who's him?" Tomo said

"ahem." They turned towards the door to see Gin. He was dress in a black silk outfit with black silk shoes. (Sesshoumaru's outfit but black)

"Oh my." Tsuki said

"Wow Gin. You got all dressed up for me?" Kagome said smiling.

"Um yeah." he said looking nervous.

"Gin this is my father and this is my mother." Kagome said walking to stand beside him.

"m' lord, m' lady." He said bowing.

"Oh no need to be formal. Any extended family of Kagome's is family to use." Tsuki said.

"M' lady, your guest's are starting to arrive." Mimori said

"Thank you. Are you ready?" Kagome said turning to Gin.

"About as ready as you are." He replied holding his arm out.

"Oh such a gentleman." She giggled taking his arm and walking out.

"That went well." Tsuki said. When she didn't get a response she looked back at Tomo to see him glaring at her.

"What?"

"You jinxed us." He said

"As long as she attends her ball and chooses someone, you shouldn't worry. Now lets get down there." She said walking out.

-Sigh- "this is going to be along night."

end 3

Tell what you think.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
